fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
G☆PC35
is the 35th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the final part of "Okinawa Arc". In this episode, they spent the last day at Okinawa. Story * Transcript Short synopsis: On the last day of the summer holidays in Okinawa, Juliet, Mana and their friends are separated for some time. With Leontes creating a last robotic Ayakashi, he revealed to Juliet about her missing father that shocking her. The battle will then turn to worse and the friends find themselves awry! Full synopsis: After woken up from a dream that represented her birth and past, Juliet constantly thinking of her missing father that she never knew him. Everyone enjoyed the last day in Okinawa, before returning to Kyoto. Koushirou and Akeginu took the decision to leave Okinawa and so their work as hotel employees to be able to work at the Iga Pastryhouse. On their part, Mana, Rikka, Alice, Makoto, Aguri and their fairy partners left from Juliet and friends, Regina stays with them. In the beach, Rousai tells about the Night Parade of One Hundred Demons. Leontes appeared to create the final robotic Ayakashi, he then revealed about Juliet's missing father. The Onmyouji-Precures are in trouble while Juliet is defeated and losing her transformation. However, her eyes become shining blue as she goes into berserk and attacked the robotic Ayakashi, which gives an advantage to Meg and Esther to created the new combined attack called "Sky and Land". The mysterious man who wore a cloak with a hoodie, manages to stop Juliet and make her return to her normal state, he left suddenly. The next days after their return to Kyoto, everyone was coming home. But discovered that Juliet disappeared, Hermione knows that Juliet go to Ustunomiya. It was there that Juliet had just confronted the mysterious man who is her missing father, Lord Capulet! Major Events * Cure Susanoo and Cure Sakuya have used their combined attack called the "Sky and Land" in the first time. * At the end of the episode, Juliet had found her long-lost father, Lord Capulet. * The Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! and the DokiDoki! Pretty Cure are separated in order to prepared to fighting the evil, while Regina stay with the Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!. * The "Okinawa Arc" will ended with the episode 35, and starts the "Takamagahara Arc" with the episode 36. * This is the last episode to have "Nekketsu Battle" as the ending. Trivia * The episode 35 take place after the first movie of the Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! series. * Juliet's birthplace, Utsunomiya, is also her Seiyuu's birthpace, Mizusawa Fumie. * Juliet is now 17 years old after celebrates her brithday on August 1st. Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Bonus: Youkai Lessons. * Youkai from the episode: the Amikiri is a youkai which resemble a shrimp or a lobster. It have a long body, a red, segmented shell, a bird-like beak, and two scissor-like claws on their forearms. The Amikiri can fly through the air as a fish swims in water and is quite shy, rarely appearing to the humans. Characters Cures * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Amaterasu * Rosette Christopher / Cure Tsukiyomi * Meg / Cure Susanoo * Esther Blanchett / Cure Sakuya * Moka Akashiya / Cure Izanami * Mana Aida / Cure Heart * Rikka Hishikawa / Cure Diamond * Alice Yotsuba / Cure Rosetta * Makoto Kenzaki / Cure Sword * Aguri Madoka / Cure Ace Mascots * Koumori Nazo * Suzaku / Hermione De Borromeo * Seiryu / Azmaria Hendric * Kirin / Jo Carpenter * Byakko / Ion Fortuna * Raijin / Kagerou * Inaba / Astharoshe Asran * Gyuki / Ewan Remington * Sharuru * Raquel * Lance * Dabyi * Ai Allies * Romeo Candore Van De Montague * Chrno * Sei * Abel Nightroad * Tsukune Aono * Regina Villains * Leontes Van De Montague * Ayakashi Secondary Characters * Tybalt Volumnia De Capulet * Antonio * Conrad * Curio * Francisco * Cordelia * Benvolio De Frescobaldi * Emilia * Regan * William De Farnese * Lancelot * Joshua Christopher * Edward Hamilton * Fiore / Florette Harvenheit * Satella Harvenheit * Leo Jinno * Kyohei Tachibana * Amy * Seth Nightroad * Mary Spencer * Catherina Sforza * Tres Iques * Mirka Fortuna * Yukari Sendo * Mizore Shirayuki * Ruby Tojo * Ginei Morioka * Kokoa Shuzen * Saemon Kisaragi * Okoi Kisaragi * Hyouma Muroga * Gyoubu Kasumi * Jousuke Udono * Jubei Jimushi * Shougen Kazamachi * Danjou Kouga * Tenzen Yakushiji * Akeginu * Koshirou Chikuma * Jingorou Amayo * Hotarubi * Nenki Mino * Rousai Azuki * Yashamaru * Ogen Iga * Ira * Mammo * Bel Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Okinawa Arc Category:New Allies Saga